


Please don't say you love me

by KittyCat1509



Category: British Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Man of Steel (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Relationship Meddling, Ruined wedding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat1509/pseuds/KittyCat1509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just please don't say you love me<br/>'Cause I might not say it back<br/>Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that<br/>There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at<br/>Just please don't say you love me<br/>'Cause I might not say it back</p><p>Having her husband-to-be break it off with her only seconds before they said the words 'I do' at their wedding because of her bridesmaid Heather, left Laura Clarkin's heart scarred beyond repair. But there was one thing she hadn't reckoned with, her good friend and sister-in-law of Henry Cavill, who loves to meddle in relationships. Especially theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the people named in this story besides Laura, her daughter and other characters you do not recognize.
> 
> As I do not know the names of the wives of the Cavill brothers I gave them different names, so please bare with me on this.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy reading this first chapter, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Wedding: http://www.polyvore.com/worst_day/set?id=206373031  
> Garden Party: http://www.polyvore.com/garden_party/set?id=206444854

**Prologue: Rainy Wedding and a Garden Party**

 

It was going to rain soon, of that she was certain with the dark clouds looming above her. But it was warm out, even for late April. Sitting on the wet stones in front of the Corbrier Lighthouse on Jersey, she let out a dry laugh, looking up at the foreboding sky, hearing the thunder roll in the distance and felt a single drop of rain fall on her face.

This was truly the end of the worst days of her life.

_At the Church_

Everyone was trying to understand what was going on.

One second the wedding was in full swing and then everything went to hell. Laura Clarkin, the bride-to-be was just walking down the isle on the arm of her uncle, when Andrew Francis blew the whole thing off.

“Dearly beloved, I am sorry to have to do this, but I'm not going to marry today.” he said, a light slur to his words as the church was filled with soft gasps.

The auburn haired woman let go of the man beside her, before she made her way to her future husband. “Andrew, what's gotten into you? Have you been drinking?”

Snorting, he put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. “My darling, you've been wrong all along. I've found something better with Heather, so I should end it before it's too late, don't you think?”

Tears gathered in her eyes and the bouquet made of pink tulips fell to the ground with a soft thud as she watched the woman she thought was her best friend sling her arms around Andrew and kiss him deeply. Without a second thought, Laura ran.

She ran from the church and out to the car that would have taken them to their honeymoon. “Miss, wait! You can't” the driver tried to reason with her but she ignored him, starting the engine and driving off.

And now she was there, waiting for the heavens to open up and wash away all these bad things that had come to her at once.

“Laura!” the auburn haired bride-to-be could hear the concerned voice of her friend calling out to her, pulling her from her dark thoughts.

That was when she finally felt the cold raindrops falling from the sky soaking her short white lace dress she had worn at her wedding. Standing up, Laura grabbed her abandoned shoes in one hand and made her way over to Emma, who became her friend after her daughter Mia had hit her son Thomas the first day of school.

“Laura, darling.” she spoke softly, seeing the blank look in her friends eyes. “Come here or you're going to be sick.” Emma held out a jacket, which was at least for sizes to big for the auburn haired female, even with her curvier form, meaning it must have belonged to her husband Nicki.

“Are they gone?” she asked, her voice trembling and thick from the tears she had been crying for the past hour.

The dark blonde beauty nodded her head, pulling the warm suit jacket around her shoulders. “Andrew and Heather left right away. But Mia was asking for you, she's in the car now.”

The tears she had thought had finally ceased, came back again and she felt Emma's arms move around her, softly rubbing her shoulders, while Nicki held the umbrella he brought from the car over them. “Come on guys, let's get back, so you can change out of that dress.”

* * *

 

**1 month later**

Henry grabbed a beer from the cooler boxes and walked over to join his brother, who watched his seven-year old, Thomas playing with a girl about the same age. She laughed and squealed in delight as the dark blonde chased after her.

“Who's that?” the actor asked taking a sip from the bottle.

Smiling, Nicki watched the two children race along the garden path. “That's Mia. She is in the same form as Thomas and they're getting along quite well despite their bad start.”

“Really? What did he do?”

Laughing softly, Nicki shook his head. “He didn't do anything. At least that's what he told me, but apparently Mia hit him, knocked him flat on his bum. Yet they're the best of friends.”

Henry couldn't help the grin that spread over his feature, seeing his nephew and the rest of his family again. It had been a while since he saw them, yet he would never regret being an actor, even if it meant being away for longer periods of times.

Now in the middle of May he was home for Thomas' birthday, not wanting to miss the most important day of the year. Putting his bottle back to his lips, the Jersey born actor let his eyes roam over the large backyard that belonged to his parents home, when his eyes landed on a young woman he had never seen before.

“Hey, Nick, who's the bod over there with Emma?” he wanted to know, pointing at the auburn haired woman, dressed in navy blue shorts and a nude top.

Giving his younger brother a dark look. “God Henry, I know you're still hung up on Gina, but please be nice. She was the bride who's wedding didn't take place after her would-be husband left her stranded at the church.”

His blue eyes widened at the revelation, of course his sister-in-law had told him about it when they had come to visit him on set. When he had heard the story, the actor didn't know what to think, but now seeing her in the flesh he had to admit what a fool that guy was for letting someone like her slip through his fingers.

“I know, sorry, that was rude of me. I'm just stressed from the promo tour.” he told Nicki with a shrug of his shoulders.

Putting his arm around the younger man, the eldest of the Cavill brothers was about to retort when he was interrupted by his son. “Uncle Henry, please tell Mia that you really are Superman. She won't believe me.”

“Oh really?” He looked at the young girl, her strawberry blonde locks bouncing as she walked up the steps to the terrace. “Well young lady, I really am Superman, but you have to keep it a secret, alright?”

Nodding eagerly, the girl watched the three Cavill men with wide eyes. “But can you make one exception. I really need you to tell my mum, she never believed me when I told her that Thomy's uncle was Superman.”

“I, well, who is your mother?” Henry looked around and finally found his eyes settling on the auburn haired woman Mia pointed at. “That's your mum?”

Again the seven-year old nodded her blonde head, a smile playing on her lips. “Uhu, now please tell her that it's really you.”

Nicki tried to hide the smile that was threatening to cover his face when he saw the interaction between his younger brother and Laura's daughter. She had always been such a spirited child and he knew the young mother as overly proud of her. “Come on, go over and introduce yourself. It's about time you get to know people from the isle again.”

Emma embraced her friend tightly and kissing the younger woman on her cheek. “Oh Laura, I'm so glad you could come.”

“Of course.” the auburn haired woman told her with a smile. “I couldn't pass it up. And besides Mia would have chewed my ear off with her pleading to come here.”

Laughing softly, the dark blonde beauty put her arms around her younger son and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, well. But there is someone I'd like to introduce to you.”

“Really now? You know my thoughts on relationships. I don't want you to get me into another one.”

Sighing softly, Emma shook her head and watched as both her husband and brother-in-law made their way over to them with the two children in the lead. “I'm not, I just thought you'd might like to meet the one person that usually misses all the good things around Jersey when he finally has the time to be here.”

“I just, I don't want another disaster after the wedding.” Laura told her, shaking her head, with a few strands coming loose from her sloppy ponytail. “It was hard enough to explain Mia why Andrew isn't going to be around anymore.”

“She understands more with her seven years than you give her credit for, Laura.” the mother of two said, lightly putting her and on her friends arm.

“Ah, there she is. My beautiful wife.” Nicki said, coming over to Emma and kissing her soundly on the lips, while all three children made a gagging noise and scrunched up their noses.

“Ugh, grown-ups are so gross.” Mia mumbled walking over to her mother and putting her arms around her waist, while Henry laughed at them, always considering children's opinions to be the most important ones because they said what they thought with no reason to lie about it.

Giggling softly, the dark blonde woman put her arms on her husbands chest, rubbing the broad expanse in a soothing circle. “Well I do hope I'm the only one who has that title.”

“Of course.” the Royal Marine Major said, looking over at his brother, who had a smirk grazing his strong features. “Now before I forget, Henry, this is Laura.” With a wave of his hand he motioned to the auburn haired young woman.

Seeing her up close, the actor took his time taking her in. From the way she looked, he thought she couldn't be older than twenty-five, which seemed very young to be a mother to a seven-year old, but who was he to judge people. She was curvier than the women he dated before but filled out in all the right places. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, the younger Cavill held out his hand in greeting.

“It's nice to meet you.” He said, his voice rumbling softly.

Laura was astonished at meeting him in the flesh. She had heard great stories from all his brothers and Nicki's kids, but never had the chance to join her friends when he returned home from a tour or filming.

“Likewise.” she mumbled softly, still holding onto his larger hand which was still soft to the touch considering all the weights he had to lift to get the body in shape for his role as Superman. And yet he looked different from the pictures she had seen, the full beard neatly trimmed that covered his strong jaw gave him a more masculine look than his shaven one.

Unbeknownst to the two, both Nicki and Emma took the children and left them alone, the oldest of the Cavill brothers grinning from ear to ear. “I thought you weren't going to meddle in their relationships anymore.”

“I didn't. We just introduced them to the other.” the dark blonde woman shrugged, watching their children and Mia chase each other again, now with Henry's dog Kal coming after them. “Everything else is up to Laura and Henry.”


End file.
